Far Too Young To Die
by Five Pies To The Face
Summary: Fourth installment of the Bleeding Out For You arc. Tori and Jade's had their chance at the limelight.. Nora, their crazed demon daughter, finally has a chance to, if I may, make it shine. Follow her journey through the famed Hollywood Arts as she battles lunatic students, fierce acting teachers, and even her own inner-turmoil.
1. Daydreamin' All The Time

Hey guys! Welcome to Far Too Young To Die! I'm very excited to write this story in the perspective of Nora, Jade's and Tori's nightmare of a daughter. I hope all of you like reading it as much as I liked writing it.

I appreciate literally all that you guys do, with tips, reviewing, and just reading in general. Thanks for a fantastic ride.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>I was lucky enough to be going to school with my best friend, too.<p>

In speaking of best friends, there he is. Patrick Shapiro, wizard on guitar, bounced up to me. "Nora! Can you believe this place?" His brown puppy-like eyes welled with excitement. I smacked the kid's shoulder, laughing. "My parents were right. It's more than incredible."

"Alright, Patty-"

He frowned, smacking my arm. "Nora, you swore you would never call me Patty again."

"Need I bring up your phase when you thought your name was Peanut Butter Jelly S-" Patrick clamped his hand over my mouth, and I licked the palm of his hand. The weirdo cringed, and wiped my saliva down my shirt. So I kicked his shin.

Patrick rolled his eyes as he rubbed his now bruised leg. "Sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you."

"Because you love me," I said, walking away to find my locker. I eventually did spot the blank space, which was right by the front door, to the left. I opened it quickly, sloppily shoving my shit in the tiny cubical. A tall kid with long, shaggy, dark brown hair appeared next to me. He carried a sinister smile, along with a black trench coat and black jeans. He was even wearing black boots.

This guy loves black more than my own mother.

"Hey," I greeted, a little edge stuck in my voice. The teenager turned to face me, his smile widening, in a creepy way. I took a step back, shutting my locker.

"The name's Simon," he claimed, laughing almost maniacally.

I swallowed some of my pride with a gulp. "I.. I, uh.. I'm.." And with that, I took off running to my first period.

"Wait!" he called out. "You forgot your bag, silly!" But I ignored it. That dude freaked me out.

I entered the classroom marked on my schedule, which was Intro to Improv, led by an elderly Erwin Sikowitz. Why hasn't he retired yet? He's, like.. In his fifties by now.

Eh, whatever.

Mom said he was good, and Momma said he was weird as hell.

..Only one way to find out.

* * *

><p>God, they were so right.<p>

"Good morning, little Freshies." I sat next to this short, thin Hispanic-looking chick and a taller black girl, since I knew nobody in the room. They just seemed the nicest. Everyone else just.. Stared. And reacted. It was kind of weird. "I.. Am Sikowitz. Practically the most important teacher in this school. And, I guarantee I've taught at least half of your parents. Did they tell you to bring a coconut?" The entire class hesitantly replied with no, all glancing at each other. "Ah, great Ghandi. Teaching students is like sucking the sweet milk from a coconut.." He trailed off, until the Latina girl beside me clapped her hands.

"Yo! Sikowitz! Maybe you could actually teach us something?" I smirked, giving her a fist bump.

Sikowitz crossed his arms. "Very well, Meredith. I want everyone to stand in a circle. Meredith, you go first. Your name, your talent, stuff like that. And.. Begin!"

Meredith, who's name I literally just learned when Sikowitz called her out, explained her entire composure. "Uh. Hey. I'm Meredith Allen. I'm from Long Island. I moved here with my parents because of this school, and my dad got an amazing job opportunity or something. I dance." Clearly, this Meredith girl was done.

I was next.

"Hi.. I'm Nora West-Vega-" I was cut off by Sikowitz.

"Oh, yes! Your mommies were two of my students. I remember this one time where I had them date each other for a play.. It was about this astronaut-" My turn to interrupt. Revenge.

I coughed and hacked a little. "As I was saying.. I'm Nora. I'm from here. I sing. And act. But mostly sing."

The black girl who I sat with, along with Meredith, had her turn. Her name was Dallas. She was a musician. A couple more kids introduced themselves, some having basic names that I can't remember, while others had weirdly out-of-fashion names like Iris or Caroline. Weird. Good weird, though. Kinda like my name.

Once we were done introducing ourselves, the teacher started going on and on about the importance of acting in students' lives.

Halfway through the lecture, Sikowitz's door swung open. "Hi, sorry I'm late. I kinda.. Got lost. My mistake, haha! Oh! So you ARE in here! You forgot your bag.. And you never told me your name." Well, fuck. My cheeks turned a bright shade of red, and I accepted my book bag from Simon, murmuring the fact that is my name.

"No worries, mutant," Sikowitz assured. "Perhaps you'd like to talk about yourself."

The dude shrugged, and took his place on the stage-thing. "I'm Simon Belmont-"

"Like that video game character!" an unimportant character chimed.

Simon rubbed the back of his neck, almost nervously. "Uh.. Yeah.. My parents had a sense of humor, I suppose. I do magic and comedy." He found a seat at the far end of the classroom. Which was right next to me, Meredith, and Dallas.

Joy.

Wait.

Had?

* * *

><p>The really good part about today was that I made some really cool friends, which included the pair from first period. I saw Meredith a few times a day, in Theater History and Math, and Dallas and I had Lit and lunch together, along with Patrick, that creepy Simon dude that somehow convinced me to let him sit with us, and this one dude named Gabriel who I assume Patrick only liked because Gabe, like Patty's dad, was a ventriloquist. The only difference is that Gabriel is good-looking, normal, and doesn't carry around puppets wherever he goes.<p>

Needless to say, even though I am saying it, our lunch table was crowded as fuck.

"So, guys," Patrick spoke, eating a limp french fry. "Maybe we should all get to know each other? I mean, I only know two people at this table." I stuck my tongue out at my childhood bestie, throwing a hamburger at his face.

It was nasty, anyway.

Dallas giggled, like an annoying pre-turd. "Sounds okay. I'm Dallas Harper."

Patrick smiled. "My older sister's name is Harper. I'm Patrick Shapiro." I could see a blush form on his pale-ass cheeks. He was staring directly at Dallas. Ooh gurl.

"You guys know me," I joke, which wasn't really much of a joke, due to my star-studded parents. But, Patrick's parents are equally as famous as mine are, and he introduced himself.. I don't want to seem like a priss-pants. "I'm Nora West-Vega."

"Gabriel Rigby," that puppet guy said.

I smirked. "My middle name was almost Rigby, but my Mom refused."

"A fantastic opportunity missed," Patrick mumbled, shaking his head.

A laugh escaped my lips. "Am I right?" Simon glanced up from his tray, smiling at all of us. Patrick looked at me accusingly, and I shrugged, not knowing anything as to why he was sitting with us.

But, I'm not about to be a bitchy mean girl and refuse to let the guy sit with us.

I'm not about that life.

Aaayeee terms from my mom's early adulthood.

Good times.. Very, very good times.


	2. Some Of Us Have To Grow Up Sometimes

Hey guys, lol. This chapter turned out well, and I got to use a paragraph I had written, like.. Yesterday, that I didn't plan on using for a few days. So, I'm happy.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

And, if you like the story, you should tell your friends. c;

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>Our little tiny group of friends evolved into some sort of circular shape; Meredith, Dallas, and I made up the girls, while Patrick, Gabriel, and Simon took over for the guys side. When I told my parents about them for the first time, Mom commented on how that was basically a reflection upon their old group in high school, and that I was lucky I didn't have to deal with a Sinjin or her sister, my aunt Trina.<p>

I then began to explain that Simon was insanely creepy.

In.. In a good way, I guess?

Mom set out the roast she had been cooking all day, which is why my scental glands, if that's a thing, were in nirvana at the moment. Eamon, my little brother, woke me of my trance, claiming that dinner was now, as he said, "a-ready."

I've got a weird-ass brother.

I scramble to the dining room table, wanting nothing more than to scarf down whatever delicious concoction Mom has designed for us tonight. Momma glances at me with a smirk, having just sat down herself. "Damn, Nora. Did you not eat today?"

"Not really. Patrick was being Patrick so I threw my hamburger at him."

Momma started to laugh, but Mom didn't look so happy. "Nora, I thought I told you to stop abusing your friends with lunch foods. It's a wonder they even stick around with the way you treat them."

Damn, Mom.

I narrowed my eyes. "So, basically, you think I'm a horrible person who deserves no social communication whatsoever, right? Awesome." Taking my plate full of food, I left the table, going to my bedroom. "Thanks a lot for the faith, Mommy," I sneered, bitterness in my tone. I made sure, as soon as I set my plate down on my dresser, to slam the door extra hard. Gotta live dangerously.

While I sat on the floor, beside my bed, eating my roast and various vegetables, I could hear the bickering of my parents. I hate that sound, and I know I caused it with my stupid outburst or whatever that was.

"Well, maybe for once you could watch what you say to her! That's exactly something that my mother would say to me, and you know what I was like in high school. I was a fucking mess. Nora doesn't deserve that kind of treatment. Now, go apologize to her and mean it, or you're sleeping on the couch for a week." Momma, no.. I don't want to talk to anyone right now.

And now my door is opening.

No.

No.

No no no no.

"Nora?" Great. "I'm sorry. I'm more than sorry. I forget that I was a kid once. Jade- Momma reminded me with an iron fist."

I looked my mom in the eyes. "I don't abuse my friends, y'know. Patrick and I mess with each other all the time. And, I did have other friends, but none of them matched up to Patty McShappie."

"Patty McShappie?"

I groaned. "Oh yeah. You were on tour for most of my seventh grade year. A long, long time ago, Patrick starred as a leprechaun in the school play. I teased him about it constantly, until finally, I came up with the perfect nickname; Patty McShappie. He resented that nickname, and in the eighth grade, when his voice dropped like three octaves," obviously I was overreacting, his voice was still relatively high, "and he built some muscle mass, Patrick beat me in a wrestling match, and I was ordered to never call him that again. I lied."

Mom took my empty plate from me, as I refused to answer any more questions. "Goodnight, Nor. I do love you."

"Yeah," I said, closing my door. I tore off my t-shirt and jeans, settling into a pair of purple sweatpants and a sports bra. I watched the sun begin to set, as I had nothing better to do; my homework was done, as were my chores. I didn't feel like watching TV, or playing video games with Eamon.

I ended up going to bed around 9, two-ish hours later. My mind seeped into nothingness, which soothed my migraine.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, it was five minutes before my alarm was set to sound off. So, I crawled out of bed, out of my clothes, and went to go take a shower.<p>

"Nora, honey, what do you want for breakfast?" I heard Mom walk around the corner, and I hopped into the bathroom

"Naked," I warned, shutting the door. "Uh.. I'll pass. I'm still full from last night." Which was a lie, but I hate the way she makes breakfast, and Momma's at some sort of meeting in Hollywood.

Her breakfast messes me up as bad as Patrick's uncle's Christmas beef, which we mistakenly ate one year.

Literally the worst decision we've ever made.

After my shower, I found myself in some tight blue jeans, some purple Snaves, which are probably my favorite pair of shoes, and a black Clowns Don't Bounce t-shirt, my mom's most famous horror flick, also my favorite movie of all time.

Okay, don't tell anyone, but I hate The Scissoring.

THERE, I SAID IT. DON'T KILL ME.

I know, I know..What kid of Jade West doesn't like The Scissoring? Well, I'm Tori Vega's kid, too!

I give my Mom a quick goodbye, deciding to walk to school. It's early, and not that far. Besides, I heard they have cream of wheat now.

I love me some cream of wheat.

* * *

><p>Roughly thirty minutes later, I entered the school building. A bunch of kids, probably all Freshman, were already there, working on their lockers. Decorating lockers is one of the biggest Hollywood Arts traditions. I shrugged, pulling my locker door off it's slot, with the help of some screw drivers that a kid handed me upon my request. "Hey, someone pass me that bin of spray paint," I said, already having an idea. Some Irish-looking dude slid the bin over to me, and I began to spray on stripes in rainbow order, going down starting from red, in horizontal lines. I filled in the lines with black, then touched up the color. Once I was done, I noticed Patrick working on his. He had a white base, and was carefully painting some sheet music onto it. Creative little booger. Simon had already finished his, his locker being just.. Different shades of black. He was etching something with a toothpick into the still wet paint, but I didn't push as to what he was writing.<p>

Somehow, in all this mess, our eyes met..

I looked at him for the first time today. Like, really looked at him. I've been too scared to steal more than a few glances.. He's truly human, not the devil I once imagined him to be. And, he's beautifully dark, powerful.. Brooding, even.

Feeling flush from embarrassment, I turned back to my drying locker. Someone handed me a fan, and I got to work on finishing the job.

Before long, it was completely dry, so with the help of some buff seniors, I reattached the locker.

To be honest, I could have done it myself, but they were so cute.

I need to grow up.

And, now I realize that I completely forgot about any and all cream of wheat breakfast that they might have had.. Great, now I'm gonna be hungry all day, till lunch.

Way to go, Nora.


	3. Folkin' Around

If any of you have any suggestions or ideas, feel free to let me know in a PM or review. All feedback is welcomed and encouraged.

Much love, Five Pies

* * *

><p>"How many of you know about alphabet improv?" The classroom grew quiet, until, "Simon, yes?" I whipped my head to the side to see the ghost of Hollywood Arts raise his hand.<p>

Simon cracked his wrists before folding his hands back into his lap. "Alphabet Improv is an improvisation game where a group of people must improvise a scene, each sentence starting with a consecutive letter, in the order of the alphabet."

Sikowitz clapped his hands. "Yes, very technical answer, might I add. Simon, get up here. Since you answered correctly-"

Simon didn't wait for Sikowitz to finish. "Nora," my heart nearly stopped in my chest, "Caroline, Logan, Max." I stood up, joining Simon up onto the stage, ignoring the light slap on the shoulder from either Meredith or Dallas. I couldn't tell who did it. Caroline, a girl with reddish hair and pale skin, clad in a purple Optic the Porcupine hoodie which was zipped all the way up, and khaki pants. She wore dark brown loafers. She certainly did a good job on hiding whatever her talent was, which I forgot from yesterday's intro, joined as well. Logan, an Indian dude wearing a blue plaid jacket with a red shirt, and blue jeans with white tennis shoes, hopped up onto the stage. Lastly, the most hesitant out of all of the ones picked, Max, who was some sort of Hispanic kid, came up, dressed like a skater.

Nerrrddssss.

"You are at a restaurant. Start with J."

Simon glanced at me, then at Caroline. He coughed. "Just take my order."

Max came in from the back, taking his place beside me and Caroline. Logan walked up to stand behind Simon. "Klutzy here," he began, gesturing to Caroline, "would be glad to."

"Like, totally," she bubbled, with a giggle. Oh, god.

"Man, hurry up, I'm hungry!" Logan could seriously pull off a nice Jersey accent.

I then realized it was my turn.

"No problem. Sir, I can take your order right here." I moved one step to the right, allowing Logan's character to come up to our invisible counter.

"About time- I mean- Gah!" Sikowitz then proceeded to make a buzzing sound.. Okay.

He pointed to the seat. "You're out. Continue with the letter 'O', back to Simon."

"Obviously, I will have the burger with no cheese, no tomato or lettuce.. And, forget the meat. Oh, and I don't like bread."

"Please, sir, now that is a little difficult of you. You don't want anything, is that what you're saying?"

Caroline didn't say anything for a few seconds. When Sikowitz opened his mouth to eliminate her, she spoke, "Q-tips really are useful for waxy ears.. I need a break." Caroline walked off the stage, exiting through the back door. Was she allowed to do that?

"Really, does anyone need to order?" I asked, calling out to an invisible crowd.

"Someone just get me a water," Simon said, holding his head. For a second, I thought he might actually have a headache.

"The total for that water is fifty cents."

"Unless anyone has to order, I'm going on my lunch break," I announced, following in Caroline's footsteps.

Caroline came back out, taking my place. Simon rubbed his arms, and from what I saw, he looked frustrated. "Very well. Except, I only have twenty dollars on me."

"Oh, not a pr- chizballs!" Max was eliminated.

Sikowitz smiled. "Keep going, starting with Caroline. Letter 'W'."

"Would you like a receipt?"

"Xylophones aren't sold here, sir," I said, speaking to some filler character. Which was nothing.

"Yes, I want my receipt."

"Okay- God freaking!" Bye, Caroline.

"Zebraburgers only exist in Africa." I picked it back up, not allowing Sikowitz to remind us.

Simon turned to me. "Anyways, I guess this is goodbye."

"Better be."

"And, scene! Kids, go sit, that was wonderfully boring. There were no surprises. No suspense." Well, damn. Improv is stupid, anyway.

* * *

><p>I ended up zoning out for most of the day, except for lunch. I picked up a vegetable burrito, sat down at the same table we picked yesterday, then nearly swallowed the whole thing in one bite. Patrick appeared beside me, and he began to laugh. "Nora, you're gonna choke. Slow down a little."<p>

"Whatever, McShappie," I said, bits of lettuce tumbling out of my mouth and onto my chin. Simon silently sat down, staring at his tray of food. I noticed that he also had a vegetable burrito. He began to laugh. And laugh. And laugh. "Uh. Simon. What's-"

"What's so funny? Oh, just the fact that you've got a bee on your shoulder."

I gazed at my shoulder, looking for said perpetrating bee. Nothing was there. "Simon, what the hell are you-" Sure enough, a bee landed right where he said it would. "How. How? Patrick, get it off."

"Right.." My friend swatted the creature away.

Moments later, Dallas and Gabriel showed up with their trays of food. "Hey, guys. Guess what I found out about good ol' Gabe here?" Gabriel's face tightened, and he looked away, the sun shining on his dirty-blonde hair. "Look at this." Dallas pulled out her phone, and a video was pulled up. She pressed play, and suddenly, all of our eyes were glued onto the screen. A little blonde boy in a tuxedo was singing Somewhere Over The Rainbow, quite terribly. Patrick, Simon and I started to laugh.

"No way," Patrick managed, between fits of laughter. "Oh my god, this is golden."

"That's not Golden," Simon said, looking adorably confused- wait. What did I just say? "That's Gabriel. And yes, that was a joke. Hahaha."

Holy Jesus, that fake laugh.

My heart began to pound, and I stole one of Patrick's potato chips, trying to distract myself from whatever feelings were bubbling in my gut.

I better get a hold of myself before I do something stupid..

* * *

><p>Momma picked me up from school early. I guess I ate my burrito too fast or something, because I felt really fucking sick. I think she was still mad at Mom about last night, and Mom hates it when I leave school before the end of the day, so that will piss her off. Classic Momma. Always pushing buttons.<p>

"So, Nora, how's the stomach?"

I focus on the highway ahead. "..Better, I guess. It's probably just indigestion or something." Momma places her hand on my lower belly, patting gently. I grab her arm, cuddling it to my face.

She smirks. "Yo, what up with the affection lately? You pr- Eleanor Roxanne, you better not be pregnant, cause I swear to all the higher powers-"

"Momma, no! Still a virgin here. I think I'm about to get my period, in fact."

She nods, sweeping her freshly-died black hair out of her face. "Good, because I would personally kick your ass, and whoever the baby-daddy is. My money's on Patrick, by the way."

"Your money's on- what? What in the hell are you talking about? Patrick's, like.. My best friend. Almost like my brother. We used to take baths together until we were six," I pointed out, shuttering. I really did not want to be thinking about McShappie's baby dick.

Nasty. God. Ew. No. Abort. Abort. Abort. Ew. Fucking shit no.

"Hey, look at the Hollywood sign! Wow, neato!"

Thanks a lot, Mother dear. Now that image is stuck in my head until my ADHD allows me to forget about it.

"You're avoiding something."

"Yeah. The image of my best friend's penis. Can we move on?"

"Fine, you big baby. So, if Patrick's not the center of your attention, who is?"

My breath caught in my throat. "I, uh.. Nobody. I am asexual."

"You're a horrible liar, just like your mom. Who is he or she?"

I shut my eyes tightly, slumping back into the leather seats of Momma's car. "..God, I don't even know. There's this guy named Simon. And, he's.. Different. Interesting. Insane."

Momma takes a turn to the left, and I realize where she's taking me; our favorite cafe in downtown LA. Hah, that rhymed. "Insane?" she asks.

"Yes, insane. But, he's really cute, too. And kinda funny."

"Nora's in love, Nora's in love," she sneered, parking. I lightly shoved her shoulder, hopping out of the car. Momma caught up to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders, possibly to flaunt to the paparazzi. I was very familiar with the system, being part of it for, like, my entire life. My parents still had magazine articles that they had cut out and framed when my brother and I were both adopted. "Come on, kid, let's go get some coffee."

I snuggled into her side, grabbing her waist. She leaned down and pecked the top of my head. I loved it when I got alone time with my momma, because she showed a side of herself that she wouldn't dare show to anyone she wasn't close to. Eamon didn't even get this kind of attention.

I guess, if Mom and Momma ever do split up like they almost had like three hundred times, I'd go with this one right here next to me, my brother with Mom.

But I don't wanna think about that, because I love both of my moms.

Momma and I entered the cafe, taking a seat at our usual table. Julius, our waiter of choice, greeted us, already knowing what we want to drink. We were in the middle of a semi-serious conversation, when this group of teenagers approached us.

"Uh.. Hi. My friends and I were wondering if you were Jade West-Vega? Cause we're all huge fans." The one who spoke was a tall white dude with blazing red hair that sprung out from a gray beanie. I looked at his face then back at the wooden table, feeling repulsed by the ginger locks.

I don't hate red-headed people.

I'm just not attracted to it.

"That'd be me," she said, a grin plastered on her face. Classic mom.

The kids got their autographs, and a few pictures, myself included.

Apparently, I was known just for being the daughter.

Maybe that won't be my only title one day.


	4. I Swear I Never Meant To Let It Die

Cowering in the corner of my bedroom, cradling my 9-year-old little brother to comfort the two of us in the midst of our mothers fighting, a force that shook even the largest crevice of the home we lived in, was not a fun situation. Eamon sniffed, and I realized quickly that he had been crying. I pulled the kid closer to me, kissing the top of his head. "Tell me about your day at school," I suggested, attempting to distract us both.

He leaned into my chest, the poor boy shaking like a leaf. "..Dr. Foley, my teacher, taught us how to divide. 'Cept, I don't really get it." I frowned, understand the pain of learning math as a kid. "But in recess, when I was singing Hairspray, Vinnie didn't make fun of me like he usually does."

"That's good. I'll kick his ass if I have to. You're my brother, and I love y-" I was cut off from the screams just mere feet outside my door.

"If that's how you really feel, then maybe you should just leave! It's not like you're ever there for them, anyway!" Eamon and I were dead silent, until he started to blubber like a baby. I whispered soothing words into his ear, but they all just kinda fell flat, as I'm not the sensitive type.

Everything stopped when we felt the rattle and heard the slam of our front door. A picture frame on my white wall, showcasing everything my mothers have worked to get, which was this family, fell and shattered.

It was then I knew that we were broken.

I lightly shoved Eamon out of my lap, commanding him to stay put. I tip-toed out of my room, into the empty hallway. Once I made my way into the living room, I wish I had remained with my brother.

Momma was curled up onto the couch, sobbing, which was a rarity in itself. Not knowing what else to do, I slid beside her, wrapping my arms around her. I heard Momma mumble something, but I couldn't quite make out what she said. When I didn't respond, she lifted her head. She looked angry, almost resentful. "Get. Out." I shrank about ten sizes.

"..M-Momma, I was just-"

She shoved me away from her, raising her hand as if she was going to smack me. "I said get out!" So, I ran back to my brother's bedroom, grabbing as many items as I could into my arms, and waddled back into my own room, finding a suitcase, and stuffed his and my items into the bag.

"We're leaving, Eamon. No questions. Don't say anything to Momma." I held onto his hand, leading him away from whatever terror our mother could bestow upon us. I ran down the dark street, not knowing where to go, exactly. I could stop at the Shapiro's.. Or, Uncle Zach.

Except Uncle Zach moved to Florida, so he's not exactly available at this moment.

I could try to walk to San Francisco to stay with Grampa West, but that's too far for Eamon.

Grandad, my Mom's dad, isn't speaking to anyone, so that's not a choice.

Looks like I gotta go with the McShappie's.

* * *

><p>I arrived at their doorstep not long after. Eamon and I sat on their front porch, in the dark, for nearly ten minutes before I collected the courage to knock.<p>

Aunt Cat answered.

"Nora, Eamon, hi. What are you two doing here?"

I stared at my shoes. "Mom and Momma kind of.. They fought. And Mom left. Momma was crying. And she told me to get out. So I got out. I didn't know where else to go." Cat pulled my brother and I into a hug, which we accepted graciously.

My parents' best friend led us indoors, claiming that she had just finished making dinner, and we were welcome to join if we hadn't already eaten. We hadn't. So, Eamon and I joined the Shapiro family for a dinner of spaghetti.

"Uh. Nora. Not that I don't want you here, because you're my best friend and I love you, but why are you here?"

"Tell you later," I said, sitting next to Valerie, the second-youngest Shapiro, coming in at seven years old.

Cat has a lot of kids.

I mean, there's Harper, who just graduated last school year, then Patrick, then Wyatt, who's, like.. Twelve? Yeah, twelve. Valerie, and the youngest, two-year-old Lacey.

Big ass family.

All I got is a Japanese brother named Eamon James West-Vega.

He's literally so boring.

"Nora, are you okay? You haven't even touched your spaghetti," Patrick said, concerned.

I placed my fork down. "..Fine. I'm fine. I'm perfectly okay." I stuffed some food into my mouth, swallowing. "See? I am a-okay. Aunt Cat, I'm sorry, I'm full. Here, Eamon, you're like a skeleton. Eat this." I scraped the spaghetti onto his full plate, excusing myself by gently pushing my chair up to their glass table. I escaped upstairs, knowing where one of their many guest bedrooms were located. Choosing the one right across from Patrick's room, I rolled up into the blankets, resting on the pillow.

Eventually, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Thank god for the weekend. I didn't wake up until three in the afternoon the next day, and that was because Robbie had come to tell me that my momma had come to get me.<p>

I sat up. "..Did she say anything?"

"Not anything other than a long drabble on how worried she'd been. She felt sick for driving you away like that. She and Eamon are waiting outside. Take as long as you need."

I didn't take too long.

I changed into the Hollywood Arts long-sleeved shirt and jean shorts I brought, wearing a pair of flip-flops. Classic California girl.

Silence greeted me as I climbed into the car.

"Nora-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Baby, please, listen.."

I closed my eyes, holding onto the dash. "Listening."

"Your mom and I are not getting a divorce. She's going to stay with Trina and her family in Albuquerque until Thanksgiving-"

"That's an entire month from now. Like, an exact month to the date! Why? Why does she always leave? I barely even know her."

Mom rests her hand on my forearm as our conversation dies to an end.

This sucks.

It always sucks.


	5. How Can You Know If You Don't Even Try?

All filler chapters shouldn't be taken seriously.. Just like this one. Sorry, guys. I'll try to write to write a better one today. I'll make it up to you guys.

Much love, Five Pies

* * *

><p>Mom keeps trying to call me. I can't take it anymore. She left us, like always, and she expects me to just answer the phone? Jesus, that woman.. Don't get me wrong, I love both of my moms with all of my heart, but this is just too damn much. I spotted a gray hair in my scalp this morning, and I nearly cried. My face has been breaking out, too.<p>

I spent a lot of time at Meredith's house. She's quickly become one of my closest friends, besides Patrick. Momma said that I needed a girl to hang out with. She always had Cat and Robbie.. Now, I have Meredith and Patrick.

That Dallas chick? I don't trust her. She's.. Okay, so I know how to lie, but I don't like doing it. Momma always could see through whenever I did, and she taught me how to effectively lie. Dallas is a liar. She's not just a liar, she's a compulsive liar. It's like.. Every word that comes out of her mouth.

It's little things! Like, what she did over the weekend, or her dreams, stuff like that. But it's annoying. And I know Patrick is too good to see through them. She's going to hurt him. And when she does, she better hope that she lives near a hospital. I'll fuck her up myself.

It's actually beginning to be a rarity for me to be at my own house, but here I am.

Momma was in the kitchen, making something. Probably spaghetti. That's the only thing she can cook. Eamon was playing some stupid video game. He wanted me to play with him, but I do have a load of homework to finish.

So, that's what I did for three hours, skipping dinner. I finished the projects that Dallas and I had been partnered up on in Math. Why we had projects in a math class, I had no idea.

But, I did it. I didn't even stop when Momma came in with a plate of the most common meal of America.

It's probably not, but I sure feel like it is. I'm like, 90% noodles.

Momma finally made me slow down at around ten that night, ordering me to eat something. "You're skin and bones as it is.. Eat, mama, eat. Nobody likes a skinny Nora."

I took the plate, inhaling everything with one giant bite. Which is an exaggeration. But I still ate a lot, very quickly.

"Okay," Momma said. "When is this due?"

"Wednesday. Which is tomorrow. We got the thing on Monday, and Dallas said she was gonna work on it, but she never did. She never fucking worked on it, so now I'm stuck doing my part and hers. I'm almost done." Momma snatched my poster board off my bed, along with the rubric and assignment sheet. "..Uh, whatcha doin', Ma?"

"Finishing your project. Go to bed."

I'm not one to disobey the Mother Ship, now am I?

* * *

><p>In the morning, Momma had completely finished the poster. She made me do the handwriting part, of course, but that wasn't a problem at all. The point is, I got it done. I didn't even put Dallas's name on it. I wrote a note, to which my mother signed, saying that Dallas had no part.<p>

That'll do the trick. That skunkbag.

"Nora, Dallas, do you have your poster?" I lifted the poster from the side of my desk.

"Yes. I have the poster that I did." I glared at Dallas, who looked confused, and slightly hurt. What a faker. I brought the poster to my teacher, Mrs. O'Reilly. "Dallas did nothing. As shown here by a note I wrote, which I got signed by my mother, who watched me work and helped, too."

"I'll take that into consideration, but Dallas here told me that she tried to tell you that she wasn't able to work on the project, and that you ignored her text messages when she tried to help."

"Okay, she did not try to communicate with me whatsoever!"

"Now, there's no need to fight. Go sit down."

I hate that class.

The one class I don't hate is my fifth period songwriting class, which I have with Patrick. We're working on a new song together, and it's coming out really good. Except, we don't have any lyrics.

Ah, well.. That's for another day.


	6. You're My Best Friend, And I Love You

I really like this chapter. It took me a bit to get it all together, but it makes up for yesterday, certainly. Hope you enjoy!

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>Ever since Mom left to go stay with Aunt Trina, I became more and more attached to Momma. Some nights, I even slept in her room. She never complained, though.. I think Momma's been feeling the same way as I have. It's almost as if I'm her Velcro-child; I'm stuck to her at all times.<p>

Maybe I'm afraid that she's going to leave, too.

There is one thing that Mom would sing to me when I was little and she had to go somewhere.. I would get so helpless that I'd call her, just so she could sing it. Now, I don't need the song. But I can tell Eamon's having a hard time with the separation. Earlier, I caught him crying in his room, singing that lullaby quietly. I almost went in there to comfort him, but I didn't want to embarrass the poor kid. So, I went into my own bedroom and sang along.

That night, I slept better than I had in a while.

And, that morning, when Mom called me, I answered.

"Oh, thank God you answered. Baby girl, I've missed you so much.."

I inhaled sharply, sighing deeply. "Then, why'd you leave? It's not like we ever see you anyway. Mom, I barely know anything about you. Everything I do know is from Mickipedia and Splashface. I'd say I miss you, but you're practically a stranger." I paused, my breathing out of whack. My mom, so help me god, began to cry. "Mom, no, I'm sorry-"

"No, you're right. I don't spend enough time with the family. I'm always out somewhere, whether it be on tour or a photo shoot or recording.. It's not fair to you guys. I'm coming home right now. I love you, Nora."

My heart cracked as I sank down into my mattress. "I love you too, Mom." I hung up, placing my phone on my pillow so I could charge it, as I had forgotten to hook it up the night before, and exited my warm bedroom, embracing the frozen tundra that is the hallway. I was greeted by the smell of burning bacon, which was actually my favorite. A smile formed on my lips, and I made my way to the kitchen as fast as possible. "Good morning, Momma."

"Morning, trouble-maker. What'd you get on the poster?"

I sighed, slumping down in the chair at our kitchen table, across from the bar, where Mom was cooking breakfast on a griddle. "An 85. A friggen 85. Dallas got a 70, though. She graded it based on work. I think she should have failed her. But, whatever. I'm never working with that blood-sucking leech demon again."

Momma laughed, sliding some bacon onto a paper-towel covered plate. "Easy there, feisty. Wanna go wake up Eamon? Breakfast is ready."

"Nah," I said. "I'll pass."

"Go wake up your brother."

"..Yes, ma'am." I scurried off into the direction of his childish bedroom, as he is a child. I opened the door, and threw his alarm clock at the sleeping figure. "Eamon! Wake up."

"Nora.. No.. It's Saturday.."

"I know. Get up." I left Eamon's room, wanting nothing more than to shove countless bacon pieces in my mouth. I craved it, so I barged into the kitchen. Momma gave me a plate filled to the brim with scrambled, nearly scorched, eggs, charred bacon, and of course, blackened toast. I was used to it, though. It's always weird to eat at other people's houses, because they have 'normal' food. I dug in, inhaling the sustenance that my mother has prepared for me. "Oh," I exclaimed, bits of eggs falling from my mouth. "Mom called.. You should probably go call her back. She's.. Well, she can talk to you about it." Momma thanked me, then flicked the side of my head as she went back to her bedroom. Eamon quickly replaced her presence.

"Where's my plate?" he whined.

"I ate it," I teased, lying. When the kid began to yell at me, I smacked him with my napkin. "I'm kidding. It's in the microwave, you big baby.

He opened the microwave oven door, grabbing his plate. "You're a demon."

So, I thanked him by thumping his head.

I'm so nice.

* * *

><p>Patrick came over that afternoon so we could work on our song. He brought his acoustic guitar, laptop, and chords along with an amp. We had to have it recorded some-what professionally, as well be able to perform it in class. Patrick and I both knew some people, through my parents and his, so when we had all the kinks worked out, we'd record it with some guys at a studio. Probably with Uncle Andre, as he's one of the top music people out there, which is exciting.<p>

"Check this out," Patrick piped, a crooked smile on his face. He began to play a few chords, which sounded pretty fucking amazing.

I fell back onto my sofa, groaning. "You're so amazing at playing guitar. I can't come up with any lyrics to match that.."

He bit his lip, which meant he was thinking really hard. "Okay, we haven't even begun to think what the song should be about."

I knew what it should be about. "..We're us. We've been friends since we were babies. We can come up with something that represents our commitment."

"So sappy and scandalous, Nora," Patrick teased, poking my arm. I smirked, grabbing my notebook.

"..God, that's just a Weezer song. Songwriting is hard.."

"What's just a Weezer song?" My friend strummed lightly on his guitar.

I grabbed a pillow that rested on the couch, sighing. "I was thinking of a song, and then a lyric popped in my head, but it belongs to My Best Friend by Weezer."

"Oh, hey, I've heard of that song! That's a good song." I nodded, opening my notebook to reveal the assignment sheet.

"Uh, Patty McShappie?" I didn't wait for him to protest the use of the forbidden nickname. "It says here that we can either write a song, or cover one. Let's do Weezer."

The boy sitting next to me shrugged, agreeing. He pulled the computer onto his lap, typing something. I leaned over, and discovered that he was looking up the chords. I smirked, already knowing the lyrics. That's like, one of my favorite songs. "Now that we've figured that out, I gotta go home. You can come over after five, but I've got to babysit my little sister. Wyatt has a dentist appointment, Valerie's going to a birthday party, and Harper's at college, so I'm in charge of Lacey."

"Tell Little Lady Lacey that I said hello. Later, McShap-" He glared at me, so I caved. "Later, Patrick."

Never forget that you're my best friend, and I love you.


	7. To The Place Where I Belong

S'up, guys? Lol, just kidding, I'm too white for that. Anyway, don't forget to send a review to tell me what you think of the chapter, and if you have any questions or suggestions. Thanks to all who take time out of their day to read.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>"There is no other one who can take your place, I feel happy inside when I see your face," I sang, smiling at Patrick. He strums powerfully, nodding his head.<p>

"I hope you believe me, 'cause I speak sincerely-" The door to the classroom opened, then slammed close, a dark-cloaked figure entering the room. Patrick and I both were distracted by his presence.

The person removed their hood; the perpetrator was Simon.

"Tally-ho, Ranger Joe! Oh, was I interrupting something?"

I felt a low growl rise in my throat. "..Uh, yeah. Kinda. Now, if we could just finish the song-"

My teacher interrupted us with a wave of the hand. "Actually, Nora, I've seen enough. I'm quite disappointed you two didn't write a song, but I understand. After all, you are just Freshmen. Now, go ahead and sit down. Whoever wants to go can take the spotlight."

Patrick and I looked at each other, both of our faces occupied with a worried expression. "But, we.. We had more.."

"I said, that was enough. Go sit down before even more of your grade is deducted." What the actual. I angrily yanked Simon out of the room, closing the door, ignoring the calls from Patrick and our teacher.

Once we were outside, I let go of his shirt, and crossed my arms tightly to my sweater-covered chest. "..What was that? You think you can come up in here and ruin mine and Patrick's performance? Why did you do that, Simon?"

"I don't need a reason," he replied with a shrug.

"Uh, yeah. You kinda do. You cost us a good grade! We had a cool twist planned at the end and we didn't get to do that! Simon, you're going to explain to my parents why I'm gonna fail this-" I was interrupted by Simon's lips being smushed against mine. Simon was kissing me. Simon, my crush, was kissing me.

Why wasn't I do anything?

Because it feels really nice.

Hold on a second.

What!?

I was frozen into the kiss. Simon pulled back, smirked, let out a snicker, then slowly left down the hall. As if my feet were glued to the tile, I stayed put. It wasn't until Patrick came out to check on me when I realized that I had been staring at the advertisement-covered wall for ten minutes.

"Nora," he whispered. At least, I think it was whispering. My mind was failing to process anything. "Are you okay?"

I turned to face my friend, then a weird grin/scowl hybrid overtook my entire face. "Yeah. Yeah, totally. Except for the fact that Simon just fucking kissed me." I went back inside, and sat down in my chair, not paying attention to any more of the singers up on the stage.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went in motions, until I got home, Meredith beside me. She still doesn't know about the events during 5th period. I said a simple hello to my Momma, who was "cleaning" the living room, which really meant she was lounging on the sofa, eating potato chips, watching Rent. Classic Momma. I enter my bedroom, locking the door behind Meredith.<p>

"Dude, what's got your panties in a wad?"

"Simon kissed me."

Her face twisted up in amusement. "..He kissed you? Yeah, okay, April Fool's, I get it."

"Meredith?"

"Yeah?"

I grabbed the collar of her shirt, bringing my face to hers, our noses touching. "IT'S OCTOBER."

My dear friend shoved me away from her, and smoothed our the crinkles in her t-shirt. "Naw, shit, you really kissed him?"

"No," I gasped, feeling overly-flustered. "He kissed me. He interrupted the performance, I brought him outside, I started yelling, and then Simon brought upon a whole lotta lip-locking on my face! Then, he just walked away, laughing!"

Meredith slowly smiled widely. "Oh.. My.. God! Girl! You totally love him, and he kissed you!"

"I don't.. 'Love' him," I stuttered, fiddling with my thumbs. As much as I'm really good at lying, I knew that Meredith could tell that wasn't true.

"Yeah, okay. It's Friday, you don't have to bug about it for a whole weekend. Hey, you wanna go out to Karaoke Dokie with Dallas?"

Oh, god, no. "Uh.. Dallas? Nah, I'll pass. You can go, though."

Meredith crossed her arms, frowning. "What's wrong with Dallas?"

"I don't trust her, okay? She's.. She's a liar. A really big one. And I know she's just gonna hurt Patrick. He's hopelessly in love with her."

"Oh my god, you just don't want her to date Patrick! You're jealous! Nora, Dallas has been my best friend since we were in the sixth grade."

I growled slightly. "One, I'm not jealous. Patrick's my best friend. And, if you don't trust me, just go hang out with Dallas. Let her feed you the lies.." Meredith left my house without another word.

Aww, our first fight.

Somehow, it doesn't exactly warm my heart.

I tried texting her and calling her, but Meredith didn't wanna talk to me. I know, because Dallas texted me and said that Meredith didn't wanna talk to me. Skunkbag.

Uh, Dallas is the skunkbag, not Meredith.

Meredith, I hope, is still my best friend. One of them. I dunno. I just want her to believe me on Dallas..

I don't lie.

* * *

><p>That evening, at dinner, Mom finally came home. We were tearing up another spaghetti meal, when our front door opened, and we heard a, "hey, hey, hey." Eamon bolted from the table, running into Mom's arms, and I followed, grabbing her bags, setting them on the floor. I joined in the hug. Momma slowly walked towards the three of us, then wrapped her arms around the huddle we were in.<p>

Momma eventually convinced Eamon to let go, as we had five minutes earlier. I so desperately wanted to jump into Mom's arms as I used to do when I was little when she'd come home from tour, but I'm almost fifteen. I can handle this.

"Nora," Mom called from the living room. I was in my bedroom, getting ready to go to bed. "Wanna go out? You seem kind of distant, a little depressed. We can talk if you want." I weighed my options, before agreeing to let her inside my humble little bedroom. "What's up, buttercup?"

I shrugged, slinking down onto my freshly-washed purple sheets. "..I dunno. Meredith left. I think I made her angry or something. And, uh.. At school today.. This kid, Simon.."

"Tall, dark, kinda creepy?"

"Yeah. Uh.. Well, Patrick and I were singing My Best Friend by Weezer, and Simon waltzes in, interrupting the whole ordeal! We're gonna lose a letter grade because of that creep! Anyway, I take him outside and start to tell him off, and get this," I pause for dramatic effect, "he kissed me! On the lips!"

Mom's mouth dropped, then she smiled. "Was that your first kiss?"

A blush spread across my cheeks. "Oh my god, it was. I was so confused that I didn't even realize it. But, the point is, I already really like him, but I don't know if he did that to shut me up, or if he really likes me back. Why is this happening? I'm a good person. I get good grades. Why?"

"High school sucks, baby. I know. Back when I was a Sophomore, around.. Second semester, I started going out with this guy named Ryder, and I found out he was using me. I felt pretty crummy, but I got my comeuppance."

"Your.. What?"

"Revenge," she clarified, with a laugh. I latched onto my mom, snuggling into her side. She wrapped me into her hold, and eventually, I fell asleep like that.

When I woke up the next morning, Mom, Momma, and Eamon were piled into my bed.

Gah, I love those guys.


	8. So Much For My Happy Ending

I am so, so sorry that I didn't update yesterday. My brother, who's a Marine, came home, and I really wanted to spend some time with him. I also had to clean my room, which I kind of did. Okay, I'll stop with the lame excuses. I hope this *important* filler chapter makes up for yesterday's absence.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>I thought everything would have been okay when Mom returned. That was not the case. My parents still argued, every day. The topics only got worse and worse. Sometimes I wish it were like when I was a kid. Mom and Momma never fought when I was little.<p>

Never.

* * *

><p><em>"Momma, when is Mommy coming home?" I asked, fiddling with the ends of my pajama shirt. Momma lifted me up into her arms, cradling me. I always loved it when she gave me big hugs. She kissed my cheek, ruffling my braided hair.<em>

_"Your mommy will be home when you wake up tomorrow morning. Now, go get some sleep, or else you won't get your presents tomorrow." I didn't wanna disobey Momma, so I kissed her goodnight, and raced to my bedroom. I hopped into my over-sized bed, curling up in the purple and white striped blanket. Sleep met me with a warm hug._

_I awoke when I felt someone crawl into bed with me. My eyes shot open, and I turned to face whoever was next to me. I smiled wide when I saw who it was. I jumped on top of her, screaming, "Mommy!" She wrapped her arms around me tightly, rubbing my back. I cried out in joy, as I haven't seen her since May, when Eamon, my little brother, had his fourth birthday party._

_Mommy whispered, "merry Christmas, baby," then lifted me and herself out of my bed, and carried me out to the living room, where Momma and Eamon were waiting patiently by the decorated tree. I giggled, squirming out of my mom's grip, sliding down her legs, plopping down on the floor beside my brother. Mommy sat down beside Momma, on the couch. They kissed each other, and I stuck out my tongue, feeling grossed-out. "Okay," Mommy said. "Who wants to go first?"_

_"I do, I do!" I exclaimed, nearly bouncing off the ceiling. Momma nodded, allowing me to pick a present. I grabbed one that had green wrapping paper with red polka-dots, along with a red bow. The tag read, 'To Nora, from Cat and Robbie.' I giggled, tearing the paper off with no second-thought. I couldn't get the actual box to open, so Momma had to cut it open with a pair of scissors. Once the box was opened, I was able to pull out my gift; a purple ukelele! I squealed, holding the musical instrument to my chest. "This is so awesome!"_

_"Don't forget to call them when we're done here to thank them," Momma said, handing Eamon his gift. My brother unwrapped it carefully, always being one to go about things in a cautious manor. He was a nerd, but he was my favorite nerd._

* * *

><p>I didn't remember much from that morning. I remember getting some presents, like that ukelele, which I still have, and a makeup kit from Aunt Trina, which I re-gifted to her kids one year, and some other forgotten items from my parents and grandparents. But the one gift I appreciated the most, I realize now, was that my parents didn't fight, not once.<p>

As time passed, however, Eamon and I became older and less dependent. I noticed how quickly things changed around my home life. It started with petty things.

* * *

><p><em>I heard hushed whisper-screams coming from the bedroom that my parents occupied. They were arguing about something I didn't and couldn't even register. I was able to make out some key words, like 'late', or 'here', which was a topic they discussed quite often. I didn't understand, but I knew better than to interrupt whatever was going on behind those closed doors. So, I left from my spot where I had been eavesdropping, and walked into the kitchen, making myself something to eat. I settled on some frozen pancakes, which of course, I nuked in the microwave. After slathering the stack of pancakes with butter, I devoured my prize, as well as chugging down a glass of apple juice. Once I was satisfied, I sat down in the living room, staring at the blank TV screen, as I had been shaken up from how loud their fighting got. My little brother ran out of his room and nearly attacked me by hopping onto my lap. He probably heard the fighting, too. Eamon snuggled into my side, and I wrapped my arms around him, trying to comfort the six-year-old. That wasn't the first time, and that certainly won't be the last I have to step up to make Eamon feel better.<em>

* * *

><p>At that time, I thought it was the worst they've ever argued. But it only progressively got worse.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You're not even here three-fourths of the time! You can't possibly believe that I'm gonna let you choose how to discipline my kids," Momma spat to Mom. Eamon and I glanced at each other, both of us wondering if we can weasel our way out of the fight, and possibly get off the hook.<em>

_Mom looked offended. "Oh, so now they're your kids? I thought we both adopted them."_

_Momma crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes towards Mom. "Your name may be on the papers, but you never spend time with them. You're always putting your career ahead the family." My brother took off in the opposite direction, escaping down the hall, into his bedroom. I followed, yet going into my own space. We saw the chance, and we took it. "Look. You made them leave," I heard Momma say._

_"They're in trouble! They were supposed to go to their rooms!"_

_"That's a stupid punishment, do you realize how many items are in there? Nora's probably playing with her computer, and Eamon's most likely living it up on the Gamesphere 5000. Like I said, let me handle this, Tori. You're too soft."_

_"You're too harsh!"_

_I shrouded myself in the blankets atop my bed, rolling up like a Nora-burrito. I ignored the knock on my door, then the pounding, then the yelling for me to open up. I cried harder than Eamon whenever he gets a little scrape on his knee, or arm, or any other limb. Before I could get up to let Momma into my room, she managed to get the door open. I curled my blankets around me even tighter, trembling. "Nora. Listen. You're not in trouble anymore. I don't even remember what you did. I'm too pissed at your mom. You can stop crying, pull yourself together. You're twelve. You can handle this. When you're ready to come out and eat with the rest of us, go ahead."_

_Somehow, I found my voice, although worn-out and raspy. "Me and Eamon-"_

_"Eamon and I," she corrected. Jerk._

_"Whatever. Here's a friendly reminder. We broke curfew. You started a screaming match over broken curfew."_

_"Don't you get smart with me. You can just stay in your room and go to bed without dinner, how's that sound?"_

_"It sounds just fine to me! At least I won't have to deal with a jerk like you for a night." Momma was silent for a moment, then I heard the door slam behind me. I sat up, unraveling from the cocoon I created, wiping my eyes._

* * *

><p>That night was the boiling point to an ever-brewing stew. It was a defining moment in my life, if not all of ours. My parents had become my enemy for the first time, and it sucked.<p> 


	9. The Awful Things That I've Seen

Let me tell you guys, this one was hard to plan, and hard to write. I hope you like it, and I hope it shocks you. Thanks for all the support.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>The house shook with screams from both of my parents. Eamon had quit crying an hour ago. Now, the kid was sitting on the floor of my room, staring at his white sock-covered feet. When I tried to put my hand on his exposed shoulder, he swatted me away. I frowned, noticing how old and weathered my baby brother looked in the dim lights coming from a candle on my dresser. My attention turned to my window as bullets of rain hit the glass. The thunder that rolled by reminded me too much of my mothers' predicament. However, that thought was quickly discarded with a chilling, "I hate you!" I couldn't tell who said it. Eamon and I looked at each other, and this time, it was me in tears.<p>

Throughout all their fights, all their arguments, all their screaming matches, not once did 'I hate you' come up.

"..I'm taking a walk. If anything happens with Mom or Momma, you call me and you leave the house." I didn't let Eamon get a word in as I escaped this prison I called my home, shutting the front door behind me with a slam.

I had already locked the door behind me when I realized I forget to bring a damn umbrella.

My clothes, a red tank-top under a black denim jacket, along with black short-shorts, and some chucks, were drenched within minutes. I shivered under the night sky, walking around in some random direction, reminding me of the night I fled to the Shapiro's. I considered returning to their house once more, but chose not to; I can't keep shoving my problems upon them. The Shapiro's already have enough stress as it is.

I settle for a sidewalk near an empty road, holding my arms around my torso, shivering in the impossibly frozen temperature. I really regretted wearing these shorts now, along with a flimsy jacket. I sat at that sidewalk for what seems hours. I begin to feel worried that nobody has tried to reach me by phone, or come looking for me. I mean, I literally left my house without warning. Don't they care?

Hah. All they care about is whatever the other did wrong.

Eamon and I haven't been on Mom and Momma's list of worries for years.

Unable to bear the cold and wet any longer, I stood from my spot on the sidewalk, walking along the empty street, towards my home. I took slow, easy steps, the sound of my shoes sloshing along wet patches in the road barely being registered into my mind. All I was focused on was the rain pouring onto me. Nothing else mattered. Nothing could matter, not out here.

Out here, I was invincible.

Out here, I was a nobody. I wasn't Nora West-Vega, daughter of Tori and Jade West-Vega.

Out here, I was free.

I rounded a corner, and judging by the stop sign that had been covered with graffiti time and time again, I knew I was close to my destination. I brushed a strand of soaked hair out of my eyes, wiping my face with my sleeve, which did absolutely nothing to help my situation.

The rain began to pound at a vicious rate against the ground, which meant that I, as well, had to deal with the bomb-like droplets. My pace began to quicken, and I saw the side of my house. I slowed down some, hesitant to return to the door. I checked my phone one last time, to see if I had been texted at all.

I wish I hadn't.

It all came too quickly; the roar of some vehicle, the headlights beaming onto my wet figure, then lightning. Quick, tiny, shattering bits of lightning that eradicated all pieces of my consciousness. The only things entering my thoughts were the colors red, black, and white, the feel of asphalt scraping at my face and body, then the throbbing ache of explosions on my back and sides. I let out a dull, helpless groan, then a strangled cry for my mothers. Finally, after all my struggling to stay awake, black took over.

* * *

><p>"I didn't see her until it was too late," an unknown voice cried. "By the time she appeared in my view.." I willed myself to open my eyes; I was being strapped into a gurney. I moved my mouth to speak, but I couldn't form a single word. I felt completely empty inside. Everything around me scrambled around like a flip-book. I couldn't tell if any of this was even real.<p>

That is, until, one of the medical emergency assistants places his hand on my shoulder. He whispered something to me, but it all turned into nothingness.

* * *

><p>When I regained consciousness, I was in an ambulance. I knew that because of the rumbling of the motor, and the sirens blaring from outside of the vehicle. I tried to look around, but my head was in one of those locky-things.<p>

Great word choice, Nora.

I licked my dry lips, wishing I were back in the rain again. I felt a warm sensation at my hand, and I gripped back in reflex. I heard a small gasp, and I yearned to know who the person was. I let my thumb graze the other individual's palm, trying to get some reaction out of them. All I received was small sobs.

Mom.

I should have known, from how boney the hands were. A smile found itself onto my face, through all this mess.

"Stay strong, baby, please. Mommy's here for you. Mommy's always here for you." I didn't have the strength to remind her what a big lie that was. Nor, did I want to. "I love you, baby girl. I do. I really do. You are my pride and joy. You.." She stopped. I wish she would keep talking, but did I really have the power to listen?

Not really.

Not at all.

I'm not invincible. I'm not a nobody. I'm not free.

* * *

><p>Searing lights were the cause of my return to the real world this time. I was no longer in a gurney, no longer in an ambulance, no longer surrounded by complete strangers.. Now, I was in a hospital bed, in a hopsital, surrounded by.. Actually, I'm not even sure if there are people here with me. I hadn't tried to sit up yet.<p>

Here goes nothing.

I attempted to pull myself to a sitting position, but immense pain shot up through my back, rippling throughout my body. I wheezed, slumping down against the stainless sheets. I heard at least three people jump to their feet, exclaiming my name. A bead of sweat trickled down my forehead, and someone- my Mom- wiped it off for me. I tried grabbing her shoulder with my left hand, but to my surprise, my arm felt heavy and useless. I was able to twist my neck far enough to see a purple cast.

Fantastic.

"..Someone's gotta get a nurse," my Momma said. Hi, Momma.

"I'll do it." So, Aunt Cat was here. She exited the room, leaving me here with my parents.

I heard Momma pull up a chair, sitting by my right side. Mom still stood by my left. I felt Momma's cold fingertips trail my cheek, causing me to inhale with my nose, feeling a strange comfort by the actions. Mom placed a kiss on my nose, and I pretended to fall asleep, hoping they'd talk some.

Indeed they did.

Momma whispered, "I don't hate you."

"I don't hate you, either. I love you, and I'm sorry I said that about you. You're the most important person in my life, besides our kids. And, I'm sorry that it took Nora to almost get killed for me to say that." Once I heard them kiss, that's when I was really able to fall asleep.

Sleep sounded.. Nice. Rewarding. A gift to lift me from this hell I call my body.

Sleep.

_Sleep._


	10. I Can't Find The Words To Tell You

Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was writing this chapter last night, but I didn't finish in time, and frankly, I like updating every other day anyway. Gives me time to perfect a chapter and also possibly work on school so I can keep my grades up... I really want a PS4, so I gotta take care of the important stuff.

I apologize for the content of this chapter.

Nothing came to me in the process of writing.

Thanks for understanding.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>"She dislocated her left shoulder, but we were able to get it back into place. Both the Radius and Ulna bones were cracked, as you can see here, so we've got her in a cast. Her spine, surprisingly, survived with just a few bruises, so she'll be sore for a while. She has shone some movement, but has claimed that it hurts, so when you take her home, keep her laying down for a few days. We're going to keep Nora here until Monday or Tuesday, as she has a mild concussion, and we want to monitor her brain activity. Her legs have some major bruises and scratches from the impact on the asphalt, and she has sprained her right ankle, but other than that, your daughter is fine. Nora's very lucky that she is alive." I stared at the ceiling, sinking in the very details of my injuries. My parents thanked the doctor, who left the room to go do whatever doctors do.<p>

Mom took a seat next to the hospital bed I was cooped up in. She moved a piece of my hair behind my ear, and hummed softly. I crinkled my nose, licking my lips. "You're fawning over me," I managed, my voice raw. That only widened her smile.

"I love you, Nora," Momma whispered, grabbing my uninjured hand. I didn't answer, so she kept talking. "..The cops knocked on our door last night. I thought it was just a noise complaint from our.. Uh.. Argument. But, they asked me if I had a daughter.. I said yes, and they asked a bunch of other questions, and then they asked if your mother and I could identify someone, who they assured was not dead, just seriously injured, and.." She trailed off, and began to cry. And, Momma never fucking cries. I've only seen her cry like three times, this included.

"S-sorry," I whispered, closing my eyes. I felt two pairs of lips on my left and right cheek, the contact lulling me to a semi-sleep state. However, I was awoken by a door creaking open, and slow footsteps nearing my bed.

"Nora?" My eyes opened. Patrick, my best friend, along with Meredith, my other best friend were standing beside me in place of my parents, both had tears in their eyes. "God, I thought.. I thought Mom was kidding. I thought she was pulling some sick, cruel joke."

Meredith placed her hand on my shoulder, a gesture shown a lot in my life. "I'm so fucking sorry that we fought. You're one of my best friends, and I'd do anything to be in your place. You of all people don't deserve this."

I let out a laugh. "Guys, I'm not.. I'm not dead. I'm just a little broken, that's all."

"You got hit by a car. You smashed your face," Meredith whined. Jeez, you'd think she's the one who got hurt.

"Am I not beautiful anymore?" I joked, pouting. Patrick was about to say something when the door opened again. "Great, another visitor," I grumbled, feeling.. Strange. Detached. A little stressed.

"Nora, if your friends don't mind, I'd like to have a word with you about your recovery." My doctor. Meredith and Patrick left, giving me some quick goodbyes. I shrank into the mattress, shutting me eyes. "Okay. We did some x-rays while you were sleeping earlier, and judging by what was shown, I'm going to allow you to return home on M-"

I interrupted the man. "Monday or Tuesday, I know. I was awake when you told my parents."

"I see. You won't be able to attend school until next week, maybe two weeks, depending on how you feel. You're a very fortunate soul, Nora. Lucky girl." I ignored whatever else he was saying, as my mind began to wander about the events that took place last night. I could analyze exactly how I felt, instead of letting the memory dissipate into a dream.

They say that right before you die, your life flashes right before your eyes. Well, that's not so much the case for me. It had been a series of regrets.. Things I didn't want to face if I got out alive.

Like, confronting Simon, which I still haven't done. We've been ignoring each other. Simon, not so deliberately. A casual, "I'm not talking to you until you talk to me," approach, if you will.

Or, my fight with Meredith, although I believe that's forgiven, as she showed up at the hospital to see how I was. I can't imagine what kind of emotions went through her head when she found out. Fear? Anger? Devastation? Or am I getting ahead of myself?

Maybe she only came out of pity..

I mean, I flat-out told her that I didn't trust her best friend, and pointed out everything that I found horrible about her.. I haven't changed my opinion on Dallas, but I don't want my view on the girl to affect mine and Meredith's friendship..

I probably fucked it up, anyway. That's what I do. Eleanor Roxanne West-Vega, the master of screwing over everyone's lives.

Why do they keep me around, anyway?

I'm over-emotional, I over-think things, and I'm overly annoying as hell.

Goddamn, and I ignore everything.

I have no idea what this doctor is saying. I'm so rude.

I wish I hadn't survived the car accident.


	11. What I've Done

I'm sorry that I've been slacking. School has me stressed. Parents have me stressed. Life has me stressed. But, never mind, lol, here's the chapter.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>Nothing came from Simon. No visits, no gifts, not even a "get well" card. I guess it's official; he hates me.<p>

No surprise there.

I mean, he just wanted me to shut the hell up. Can't be mad at him for that. It's whatever. I'll get over him. I am over him.

Maybe I'm asexual.

Goddamn hormones a-blazin'. And to make it worse, I'm stuck in a fucking hospital until tomorrow. Apparently they want to keep monitoring my concussion. It got worse or something, or it's too dangerous. Hell, I don't know. I've been in here since Saturday or Sunday. I can't even remember.

Momma awakens me from my daydream by handing me a cup of coffee. "I know you don't like it," she explains, "but your hands are cold. So, use that to warm them."

"Or.. You could hold my hands like a normal human being?"

"I was hoping you'd say that because I really want this coffee." She begins to sip at the bitter beverage, grabbing my left hand, her thumb rubbing the skin gently. "Baby girl, I love you. And.. I've.. I've never been so terrified in my life. I was scared when Beck wouldn't take me back, I was afraid when I found out my mother had directed her abuse towards my little brother. I was frightened when Tori was raped. But, Nora, when I had seen you being lifted onto that gurney after you had been struck down by that shitty van.. I.. I lost it. I.. I couldn't move or speak. I just, I started running. I ran all the way to Cat's house. I did not stop. Tori called me soon after I arrived and told me that she had left Eamon with a neighbor, and she was on her way to the hospital with you.. God, Nora, I thought I had died and gone to hell. I'm so fucking happy that you're alive. I love you."

I sucked in a deep breath, squeezing my mother's hand. "If I could hug you, I would. I love you, Mommy."

Shit, oops. Wrong parent.

Momma leaned down and pecked my forehead. "Sweetheart, I'll let that slide since you got a boo-boo everything. God, I love you. I'll always love you, baby girl."

"..When am I going to see Eamon? I miss him." I hated admitting it, but it's true. I truly do miss my little brother.

"He's gonna swing by tomorrow. Don't you worry, you rebel. Get some shut eye. I'm right here beside you if you need anything."

I smiled. "Actually.. Momma, can you please sing to me? Please?"

"Okay, Nor. I'll sing something. Now, just.. Close your eyes.

_Your day breaks,_

_Your mind aches,_

_You find that your words of kindness linger on when she no longer needs you_."

I couldn't even hear the rest of the song as I had been lulled to sleep.

Momma always finds a way to get me to sleep.

If only it were permanent.

* * *

><p><em>I'm swimming. I'm alone and free. Nothing is chasing me, I am in complete solitude.. Until I start sinking.<em>

_Panic courses throughout my veins; I'm drowning. I let out a gasp for air, which only lets water fill my lungs. I clutch my throat, whimpering against the dark current._

_White._

_Blinding, bleach, bright white. I'm floating, with the water trapped where oxygen should be._

_I let out a strangled scream, but all that comes out are the little puffs of air I craved._

_Dying._

_I'm dying._

_All the colors blend together to form an incomprehensible sight, as lightning bolts shimmer across my chest. The sensation repeats itself over and over, until.._

"Clear!" There it is. The electric shocks from my hallucination. A shaky breath escapes my aching throat, the throb being similar to how it feels when you violently retch. "We've got her back, put the oxygen mask on." The doctor's words seem to slur together as the cold rush of sweet, sweet air fills my lungs once more. I allow myself to relax against the sheets beneath me, as my eyelids begin to droop with weight. Someone must be trying to stimulate me, as my hair is being pulled slightly.

"Nora, honey," a nurse murmurs into my ear, "you need to say awake. Can you do that?" I struggle to show some sort of acknowledgement, which ends up being me mumbling an agreement. I fight all urges to let my eyes close.

"Patient stabilized. Keep the mask on. Let her rest, but keep a very close eye on her. Don't allow any visitors until she has awoken again." I let the words of whatever doctor rest in my mind as I take his words to heart.

Sleep is the remedy for anything.

* * *

><p>"No, Dad, Nora's stabilized now," I heard someone whisper. I wanted to open my eyes, but they were too heavy. "Yeah. Yeah. Cardiac arrest. They said she wasn't getting enough oxygen to the brain, and she had an irregular heartbeat, then it just stopped. I woke up due to sound of a flatline. I was.. God, Dad, I was fucking all synonyms of scared. She's gonna be in the hospital for another three days, a week at the latest." The voice registered into my head as my Momma. "Yeah, she'd probably want to see you. I'm trying to convince Zach to come up from Florida, but you know him. He hasn't set foot in California since he graduated. Yeah, Stacey can come, too. Not too many people, they're only letting in three at a time right now. Just me, why? Oh, okay. Alright, see you in an hour or so. Bye. Love you, too."<p>

Good. I was getting bored just listening to her go on and on.

Momma sat down beside me, and I felt her trace her fingers along my skin. It sent little waves of static up through the points of impact. The bad impact. I felt myself cringe, which only furthered my pain. Momma stopped her movements immediately, muttering a weak, empty apology. I felt my hand reach out for her, and she took it with a heavy sigh.

Look what I've done to her.

Momma spends every breathing moment by my side. Even Mom goes home every now and then. After all, Eamon still has to be taken care of. God, he's been getting, like, no attention ever since this little accident fucking happened.

I wish she'd just go home and worry about him for once.


	12. I Will Try To Fix You

This chapter.. Is literally my favorite chapter. Like, you have no idea. xD You guys will see why.

Thanks for always reading.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>I've never felt so drained in my life. I'm always having some test done, which practically depletes my status as human being. I didn't have any energy to move or speak. All my strength goes into thinking and listening. I can feel myself get thinner by the minute, and I was already a skeleton to begin with. I can tell my mothers are worried, because they both have dark rings under their eyes whenever I see them. Mom eventually brought Eamon in to visit, and he talked about school, while I tried to keep up with his run-on sentences. He had to leave when Nana and Papa, Momma's parents, showed up, because Momma wanted to be in the room, too. Poor Eamon.<p>

"She's been like this for a few days, now. Nora can't really.. Do anything. And, I know it's killing her. She barely speaks. She hasn't seen anything but these four walls in weeks." It's true, I haven't. "We expect to take her home soon.. We hope. She's just.. I don't want to lose her. Who knew getting hit by a car could present so many problems? Anyway, I talked to her doctor, and he said she could start eating actual food tomorrow. That is, if we're able to take her home. So, the first thing I'm gonna do is take that girl out for a greasy burger. My baby girl goddamn deserves it after all the shit she's been through." My eyes open, and I squint, due to the sudden light. My Grandparents are smiling at me, and I weakly smile back. Momma notices my struggle, and she helps me up to a sitting position.

"Hey," I murmur.

Papa rubs my shoulder, smirking. "How's my tough girl?" I find the inner-power to shrug, but that leaves me near breathless. God, I hate being so weak. I'm not his tough girl anymore. Honestly, I never was. My grandfather plants a kiss on my forehead, patting my head. He was about to say something else when the door opened, and my doctor entered.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I'm Dr. Rodriguez, for those who haven't seen me before," he said, referring to my grandparents. "I'm just going to do some final tests on her spine.. If she's all healed around that area, Nora can go home today."

"Awesome," Momma exhaled, grabbing my hand.

I found myself groaning. "Does this mean another spine tap? That shit hurt like hell the last time." Yeah, I kinda lost my filter.

My doctor laughs, writing something down on a clipboard. "That won't be necessary. But, thank you for the reminder. Mrs. West-Vega, the test results from the spinal tap are in; Nora has no infections whatsoever. And, Nora, I'm going to test the bruises on your back. How are they, exactly?"

"Well, I can sit up better. And, it doesn't hurt when I stretch anymore."

"Excellent. Mrs. West-Vega, will you help Nora up? I wanna see how she walks." Momma gently helps me stand on my feet, and lets me hold onto her as I take a few wobbly steps. Once my sea-legs disappear, I'm able to stand and move on my own. The doctor must have liked my progress, because I can go home. Finally. Fucking finally.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home, Nora!" I was bombarded with a group of loved ones crowded into my living room. A banner was hanging from the ceiling, as were a bunch of balloons. Although I felt overwhelmed from all the activity buzzing in my ear, I greeted the party with a warm smile.<p>

Patrick and Meredith helped me to the couch, after I hugged them both. I laughed nervously. "Uh.. Hey, guys. I'm.. Wow. This is.. Hey.." Everyone laughed, and I shut my eyes tightly. "A-anyway.. Can we hold off on the party for like.. An hour? Thirty minutes? I really just wanna go get a shower and stay in my room just to y'know.. Calm down. I seriously appreciate this, you have no idea. I swear, I'll party it up once I'm clean.."

Mom helped me to my feet, and guided me to the bathroom, and tied a garbage bag around my cast-covered arm. "Sweetie, if you have any trouble, yell. I'll go get started on dinner for everyone, keep them occupied. Take your time, relax. They'll understand. Love you."

"I love you, too, Mom." She left the bathroom, and I proceeded to strip out of my black hoodie and gray sweatpants, stepping into my shower, turning on the water. Once the temperature was perfect, I pulled the little pully-thing to get the water to come out of the shower head. I let the water soak into my skin, and I stayed there for at least half an hour before I even got to washing myself.

The steam rose and fell with my every breath. I found it hard to breath, as if I were suffocating in a sauna. Sweat, along with droplets of water from the shower head, streamed down my face. I slid down the tub, after I had lost my balance, and became light-headed. I ignored the slam of my knees against the slick surface, lifting myself up with a groan. I shut off the water, stepping out of the tub. I wrapped my fluffy purple towel around my body, ripping the garbage bag off my left arm. I exited the steamy bathroom, inhaling as the air-conditioning hit my freezing body. Once I reached my bedroom, I tossed the towel in some random direction, then covered myself in underwear from the top drawer in my dresser, then found some red and black polka-dotted pajama shorts, and a white Hollywood Arts tank-top. I fluffed my hair with my towel, which ended up on my bed, which was made, and probably had fresh sheets. I love my moms. Like, seriously, I do.

I returned to the living room, feeling better than ever. "Hey, guys," I greeted, taking a seat on the couch next to Patrick. My best friend smiled at me, then wrapped his arms across my shoulders. Even though I know it was a friendly gesture, I still felt a blush rise on my cheeks. Before I realized what I was doing, I snuggled into his side, feeling his every heartbeat.

"Dinner's ready. Come and get your burgers," my mom called out to everyone from our kitchen. I glanced up at Patrick, who was standing up.

"Do you want cheese?" I nodded. "Cheddar, Muenster, or Swiss?"

I thought about it for a moment, before answering, "cheddar." Patrick patted my knee, and disappeared into the kitchen to get me a burger. It was then, as he was walking away, that I noticed how.. insanely good he looks. In the past few months since school started, McShappie's gotten taller, more filled out, and.. Cuter.

Whoa.

Red flag.

No no, Nora. You already had enough drama with Simon. Plus, Patrick's my best friend.

I cannot _like_ my best friend.

I will not _like _my best friend.

Patrick returns with two plates with a burger and potato chips on each. He hands me one, which I take from him, and munch happily on the food my mom has created. After everyone is settled, Mom stood up, holding a red plastic cup. "Hey guys! Today, we- guys? Everyone? Hey, I'm trying to-"

Momma stood up from her place on the couch, and stood on our wooden coffee table. "Everybody, shut up!" She then proceeded to sit down.

"Ah, Momma," I sighed. "So sweet and feminine." Momma smirked at me, shaking her head. The room grew quiet.

Mom nodded to Momma, possibly in thanks. "As I was saying.. Today, we gather to celebrate the remarkable recovery of my daughter, Nora." Everyone in the room cheered. I sank lower into the sofa, feeling all humble and shit. "My daughter survived when doctors weren't sure she would. We, as a family, are very grateful for all that the hospital staff have accomplished. I don't know what I would have done if we had lost Nora. To recovery!"

"To recovery," the room echoed. I rubbed the back of my neck, thanking several people who came up to me and expressed their concern. I finally escaped out onto our back patio, staring into the shrubs that surrounded the back. I found tranquility in my solitude. The party, although I appreciated it, had me on the edge. I'm not used to being around so many people.

I whipped my head back when I heard the sliding glass door open and close, revealing Patrick. "Hey, Nor. You okay?" I shook my head, and he placed his hand on my back, rubbing in small circles. "I know you've heard this a lot, but I was so worried about you. I was a mess at school. I'm pretty sure I have about a C-average right about now. All I could think about was you-" I cut him off.. Enough was enough.

"Patrick. Please. That's the last thing I need to hear about right now. I caused so much pain and suffering to so many people, because I got myself hit by a fucking car. I.. I don't understand why people don't hate me. I hate myself. I don't deserve this party, I don't deserve the gifts, and I don't deserve your kindness."

My best friend surprises me by grabbing my by the shoulders, and-

Oh no.

Oh no no no no no.

No!

Nora, you have to pull back.

You can't let him do this, you can't let him keep this up.

But I do let him. I'm letting Patrick Benjamin Joseph Shapiro kiss me, much like I let Simon kiss me, like, a month ago. But this time, I'm kissing back.

Patrick pulls away after roughly ten seconds. We gaze into each others eyes, and I notice how soft and sweet his brown orbs look in the moonlight. "S..Sorry."

I pause for a moment, before shakily shrugging. "..It's cool.."

What just happened?


	13. It's Not Time To Make A Change

Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews and such.

Much love, Five Pies.

* * *

><p>"So, uh.. That.. How 'bout those Cubs?"<p>

Somehow, throughout all this mess, I found myself giggling. "The Cubs are a Chicago team, not a Los Angeles team."

Patrick locked his fingers together, placing his fisted hands on top of the curls on his head. "Oh.. I knew that."

I smirked, crossing my arms. "Uh huh. Sure you did. Anyway, that's not important. Patrick, do.. Do you like-like me?"

He brought his arms back to his sides, exhaling a heavy sigh. I suddenly became aware of the crickets chirping, along with some owls hooting. "..Yeah. I like-like you. And.. It's, uh.. Been going on since you started calling me Patty McShappie in the seventh grade."

"So, you do like the nickname?"

Patrick got a blush on his cheeks. "No, no, I hate the nickname, cause I'm pretty sure I'm not even Irish. I'm Italian.. And.. Jewish."

"I was there for your Bar Mitzvah, I know your religion. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Patrick slumped down onto one of our four patio chairs. "Because, I was embarrassed to like you. Oh, God, that sounded bad. I didn't mean that at all.. I meant.. I.. Okay, let me start over. I was scared about my feelings. I mean, you're practically my older sister, mother, and great aunt all at the same time."

"Thanks, that means so much to be thought of as the same as your insane great aunt Barbara."

He grew flustered, and adjusted his legs. I sat down in the chair facing his way. "You kissed back," he pointed out.

Shit.

"G-get your lips checked, nerd." Patrick stared at me intensely, and I cracked. "Okay, okay. I did. I kissed you back, because I like-like you, too."

My long-time best friend just smiled at me, although he was smirking with his eyes. "Hey, Nora?" Patrick didn't give me any time to answer, before he pulled us back inside to the party, Oh, God. "Hey, can I get everyone's attention? Seriously, this is important, I'd- everybody, shut up!" Hah, he used my momma's trick. The room got quiet, and they all stared at me and Patrick. I felt myself grow red in the face, as I glanced at the ceiling. "I kinda wanted to ask Nora a question. And I think she knows what I'm about to ask."

"The value of a Euro compared to a U.S. dollar bill?" I joked.

Patrick smiled a big, goofy smile, shaking his head. "Nooooope. Eleanor Roxanne West-Vega," he announced in a medieval-like voice.

"Okay, dude, it's not like you're asking me to marry you. Get on with it."

"Right. Nora, I've known you my entire life, and you've always been there for me. Recently, these feelings for you have only gone stronger. Do you wanna, perhaps, go out with me?"

I paused, partly for drama, partly for I was about to puke. "Swear it won't ruin our friendship?" My nerdy soon-to-be-boyfriend did the Vulcan hand sign to his chest, then out in front of him. "..Fine. I accept your.. offer.. Of date-ittude."

As if we were at a Weird Al Yankovich concert, everyone started cheering and clapping. "You guys all owe me twenty bucks," Momma exclaimed. I saw Mom, Aunt Cat, Uncle Robbie, and Uncle Andre each hand over their twenties.

What even, did they bet? Oh my god, why?

They are so immature.

Patrick leads me to the sofa, and I sit back down, finishing my burger. My boyfriend- my heart just skipped a beat- took my plate and carried it to the sink. Meredith showed up next to me. "So, you and Patrick, huh?"

"Guess so.."

"Hey, are we gonna be okay? I'm really sorry for the way I treated you."

I nodded my head. "You can't get rid of me that easily. We'll hang out sometime after all the celebration dies down."

"Can I spend the night?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great, I'm going to bed." Classic Meredith. She disappears down the hall, but I'm more focused on the arm that is now wrapped around me; Patrick's back. I rest my head on his shoulder, shutting my eyes. I may just join Meredith in my room, I'm that tired.

* * *

><p>His heartbeat must have lulled me to sleep, because when I opened my eyes, I was still on the couch, but the house was mostly empty.. Including said couch. I stood up, and a yellow sticky note caught my attention. I picked it up, walking towards the light in the kitchen.<p>

The note was from Patrick.

It read, 'Nora, you fell asleep, and I had to go home. I'll see you soon. Love, Patrick.' I smiled, folding the note up, sticking it in my bra so I wouldn't lose it. I slowly walked to my bedroom, which was cracked open. I looked at my alarm clock, and it was three in the morning, I stuck the sticky note on my dresser, and crawled into bed with Meredith. I soon found myself dreaming yet again.

I woke up to the shrill ring of my cellphone.. Or Meredith's cellphone. My friend sprung out of bed, stumbling, and answered her phone. Yeah, hers was the cause. "Hello?" I rolled back over. "Dallas, it's.. Six in the morning. What do you want? Oh my god, no way! Now, shut up and let me sleep." Jeez, Meredith can get grumpy without her shut-eye. She wraps her arms around me, sighing. "Now I know why Patrick loves you; you're all cuddly and warm."

I shared my opinion, which ended up being a loose, "whatever." I'm asleep within minutes.

"Nora. Momma's making breakfast. Wake up." Eamon. Eamon! I rolled out of bed and lifted my brother into my arms, which caused him to scream in protest.

"I missed you so much, you shithead.."

"Meany!" He scrambled out of my grip, running out of my room. I pulled Meredith up to her feet, and forced her to walk outside to the kitchen with me.

Momma was in the middle of flipping some french toast on our griddle, as well as frying some bacon. My mouth watered due to the delicious scents fumigating from the food reaching my nostrils. I saw Meredith lick her lips. "Morning, others of the female gender. Sleep well?"

"Relatively," I answered.

"Dallas woke me up at six in the morning," my friend grumbled, reaching in our transparent fridge to grab some apple juice.

"Pour me a cup?" I looked at my friend with puppy dog eyes.

"Only because you have a boo-boo arm."

That day was spent around my house. Meredith helped me get started on my make-up work. None of it was too hard, just time consuming.

Everything is so time consuming.


	14. Author's Note (I'm SO Sorry)

I absolutely absolutely ABSOLUTELY hate doing these, but I feel it's necessary. I am taking a small break from writing. I have finals which I most definitely am not going to pass, particularly Chemistry. I need to study my ass off. I will be returning to the world of Fanfiction sometime after December 22nd. Thank you, guys, for never giving up on me. I swear, I'll make it up to you.

I swear.

Much love, Five Pies.

To hold you over, here's a sneak peak of the next chapter.

"_We can help you take her down. We see how she's treated you, how she's.. Made you play her game.."_

"_Her game?"_

_The girl places her hand on my shoulder. "Just.. Trust us. We've been through she same shit with that bitch. We can help you take Dallas down.. For good."_

_For good.. That seems a little extreme.. But.. "Okay. I'll help you."_


	15. I'm Still Alive But I'm Barely Breathing

Guys, I'm so sorry for the wait. I had surgery, I got a ps4, and I haven't felt up to writing. Well, I have ideas now, so thank you for your patience.

If you want my gamertag, PM me.

Oh! I PASSED MY FINALS EXCept for math but I still passed the class so who cares!?

Much love, Five Pies

(coincidentally I'm eating a piece of Pumpkin Pie right now)

* * *

><p>"Jade! Oh, god, Jade, that feels so good!" A loud moan erupts from my parents' room, shaking me from my slumber. I yank my purple blankets off my resting form and stumble off my bed, racing to my brother's room. I escape into the dark room, noticing his sleeping figure; he fell asleep while playing his new video game he got for Christmas. I saved it for him, turned it off, then carried Eamon to the living room. I sat on the couch, resting the tiny Asian next to me. He curled up beside me. A scream came from the hall.<p>

Eamon better not wake up.

This is so embarrassing.

I guess they had finished their, erm, "activities," because the noises had died down. For safety measures, I slept out on the couch with Eamon.

Don't wanna hear them they go at it again.

They're like bunnies.

And it's gross.

* * *

><p>The next thing I know, a hand is shaking me awake. When my vision focuses after the initial blur of opening them, I notice a woman standing in front of me, wearing plaid pajama pants, and a gray faded Hollywood Arts t-shirt. She reminds me so much of myself that in my drunkenly tired state, I freak out.<p>

"Nora! Relax, it's me. Your mother? Protecter of you and shielder from most evils.. Why are you on the couch?"

I stop flailing, and cross my arms over my Tori-like boobs; as in, their petite. "You and Mom were-"

Momma nodded, sitting down on the arm of the sofa. I look to my left to see if Eamon is still sleeping beside me, but he is not."Tori came and got him earlier." She tapped her bare foot on the hardwood floor, shifting awkwardly. "Oh, and, sorry about.. Waking you up with our sex." Goddammit, Momma, why must you be so blunt? "It was Christmas. She had on a sexily revealing elf costume, I just had to punish her-"

"Mother!" I felt like puking. I didn't need to know the details. Jesus fucking Christ.

Momma smirked, laughing. "You'll get there one day, kid. Just not anytime soon, or I'll kick yours AND the loser who decides to deflower you's asses."

"Duly noted." Although that sentence sounded off.

"Come on, kid, get to bed. It's three in the morning.

"Carry me," I murmur, holding my arms up. She smirks, shaking her head, lifting me, cradling me as if I were a baby. She took me back to my room, tucked me in, and crawled in next to me. I snuggled into her side, and she draped her long arm across my stomach, whispering the words to some song she must have sang to me when I was littler, as it had a soothing effect to it.

Within moments, I was out.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the smell of cinnamon. I followed my nose to the kitchen, and saw a plate of freshly baked Millsbury Cinnamon Rolls. I grabbed one, devoured it, then retreated into the living room to see Mom and Momma in deep conversation.<p>

"I think we should. She's available, we know what we're doing, and we have plenty of room.. What's one more?" Mom said with a shrug, and Momma agreed. I cleared my throat, cocking an eyebrow. "Oh! Nora.. We have something we'd like to tell you." I sat down in the middle of them. "Momma and I have decided that we're going to adopt another baby."

My breath caught in my throat.

"S-seriously?" They nodded. "Well.. I mean, it's not my decision.."

"Yeah. And we're gonna go through with this girl who doesn't want her baby; she's a teenager, lives not far from here. We've already met her, she's an alright kid, just made some mistakes."

I let them discuss the matter more by leaving the room.

A new sibling? This is kinda extreme..


End file.
